Ghost at bee hive?
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Rumor hantu beredar di bee hive. Rumor tentang arwah seorang letter bee yang bunuh diri di bee hive beberapa tahun lalu… kini, Zazie diincar oleh arwah tersebut. Kenapa? Read n review please! ZazieXOc. One shoot! beradasarkan rumor hantu di sekolah author


**Summary:**Rumor hantu beredar di bee hive. Rumor tentang arwah seorang _letter__bee_ yang bunuh diri di bee hive beberapa tahun lalu… kini, Zazie diincar oleh arwah tersebut. Kenapa? Baca aja!

**Genre:** Horror (pengennya, klo gak serem ya maap…)

**Rated:** Fic ini rated-nya T semi M menurutku #ketularan Marco dari es21#

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada senseii! Kapan kau merrestui Tegami bachi untuk menjadi milikku? #tendang

**Ghost at bee hive**

Original Character by: Hiroyuki Asada

Original Ghost character by: Zuu Kurozora

Panduan membaca:

-Kata-kata yang di _italic_ itu artinya dalam hati.

Gledek gledek, bunyi gledek menggelegar-gelegar di kandang (?) maksudnya kantor bee hive. "Yah, ujan! Gimana caranya pulang kalo begini?" Zazie mengeluh. "Iya… bagaimana dengan connor ya? Dia masih dalam pengiriman kan?" Kata Lag yang malah mengkhawatirkan temennya yang gendut itu. Sementara itu connor sendiri…

"Tambah lagi satu porsi! Karna ujan jadi gak bisa pulang! Mendingan makan dulu!" yah, begitulah Connor yang lagi asyik makan. Ok, back to the story maksudnya balik ke keadaan Lag dan Zazie.

"Kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Lloyd yang tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang mereka.

"Eh, iya, hujannya terlalu deras. Kami lupa bawa payung." Jelas Zazie.

"Begitu? Ya udah, masuk aja dulu yuk sambil minum coklat hangat." Ajak Lloyd.

"Baik." Jawab Lag dan Zazie.

Saat menuju ruangannya Lloyd, Lag dan Zazie melihat dupa (Semacam itulah) di depan sebuah pintu yang gak pernah keliatan kebuka.

"Oi, dupa itu buat apaan?" Tanya Zazie pada Lag.

"Gak tau." Kata Lag. "Nanti kita tanyain aja."

Sesampainya di ruangan Lloyd…

"Eem… Taichou, boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?" Lag bertanya.

"Ya, tentang apa?" Tanya Lloyd.

"Anu… itu… dupa-nya buat apa ya?" Tanya Lag ragu-ragu. Takutnya itu rahasia perusahaan (?)

Tek. Lloyd meletakan cangkirnya.

"Kau melihatnya ya?" kata Lloyd.

"I… iya… maaf…" Kata Lag merasa bersalah.

"Gak papa kok. Itu… ada rumor tentang arwah yang berkeliaran di bee hive ini." Lloyd membuka ceritanya.

"Arwah?" Kata Lag dan Zazie bersamaan.

"Iya, 10 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang letter bee yang sampai sekarang aku juga gak tahu namanya siapa. Jadi, dia bunuh diri di ruangan yang dulu kita sebut Lavatory. Itu tempat buat para letter bee untuk benerin seragamnya. Sekarang, setiap 5 tahun sekali, dia mencari seseorang yang katanya, dia mencari pacarnya yang ngekhianatin dia." Cerita Lloyd panjang lebar.

"Jadi, yang bunuh diri itu cewek?" Tanya Zazie.

"Ya, yang aku dengar dia itu cantik. Katanya di waktu dia mencari pacarnya lagi, dia akan merubah dirinya seperti waktu dia masih hidup. Dan, kalau dia tidak berhasil menemukannya di tahun itu… (ingat, dia Cuma keliaran 5 tahun sekali) akan terdengar suara tangisan di ruangan itu, tapi besoknya ilang." Jelas Lloyd lagi.

Brak, pintu dibuka. Sylvette masuk.

"Sy-sylvette? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Lag kaget.

"Mudah saja, aku khawatir karena kau belum pulang juga. Lalu aku melihat payungmu yang tertinggal diatas meja. Lalu aku kesini untuk mengantarkan payung. Nah, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup dirumah!" Lalu Sylvette menyeret Lag.

"Dah Lag, selamat menikmati supmu!" Kata Zazie sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Zazie, kau juga sebaiknya pulang, hujan sudah mereda. Kupinjamkan payungku." Kata Aria yang entah datang darimana.

"Eh? Baiklah. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Zazie. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Lloyd. Dia berhenti di depan pintu lavatory. Dia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu itu sambil berfikir. "Emang setan beneran ada?" gumamnya dalam hati. Pok ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Zazie kaget dan menoleh ke si penepuk pundaknya. "Ju-junior?"Tanya Zazie.

"Kamu belum pulang Zazi?" Kata Akemi.

"Eh, iya, tapi, bukannya tadi kamu udah pulang duluan?" Tanya Zazie. _"__Aneh,__kenapa__dia__manggil__aku__langsung__pake__nama?__Biasanya__dia__panggil__aku__ '__Senpai__'"_ gumam Zazie dalam hati.

"Pulang duluan?" Kata Akemi bingung.  
>"Iya, pulang duluan." Kata Zazie meyakinkan.<p>

_Flashback saat sebelum hujan deras dengan petir yang menggelegar-gelegar_

"_Ah! Aku harus pulang! Hari ini ada film yang kutonton!" Kata Akemi terburu-buru._

"_Heh? Bukannya hari ini kamu janji traktir aku kue sepulang kerja?" Kata Zazie._

"_Ah! Maaf! Besok aja deh! Soalnya film-nya premier hari ini. Maaf banget ya senpai!" Kata Akemi buru-buru sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya._

"_Ya udah. Janji ya besok!" Tuntut Zazie._

"_Iya besok, janji!" Kata Akemi sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan tangannya._

_Flashback end_

"Ah, iya anu… itu… ada barang yang tertinggal." Jawabnya gugup.

"Hhh… dasar! Kamu memang ceroboh!" Kata Zazie sambil merangkul Akemi. _"__Ok!__Dia__memang__akemi__yang__ceroboh!__" _Kata Zazie yang sempet ngira kalo dia itu akemi jadi-jadian (?) tapi, Zazie merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Akemi. _"__Badannya__Akemi__dingin__banget.__Dia__kenapa?__" _Zazie segera melepas rangkulannya dari Akemi.

"Kenapa? Kok dilepas? Ayo, rangkul aku kayak dulu lagi waktu kita lagi ditaman." Kata Akemi.

"_Hah?__Emang__pernah__aku__ngerangkul__dia__sebelum__ini.__Terus,__kapan__aku__sama__Akemi__ke__taman.__Paling__Cuma__ke__toko__kue__doang!__" _Kata Zazie.

"Kamu kenapa sih junior? Aneh banget deh!" Kata Zazie.

"Zazie!" tiba-tiba ada yang manggil Zazie.

"Connor?" Kata Zazie setengah bertanya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Connor.

"Eh, aku? Bicara dengan Akemi." Kata Zazie.

"Mana Akemi-nya?" Tanya Connor (lagi).

"Dia disi… lho? Tadi dia disini kok!" Kata Zazie yang kaget Akemi udah gak ada lagi.

"Kamu ini pikirannya Akemi mulu! Dia gak bakalan diambil orang kok! Dia terlalu polos!" Kata Connor.

"Apa Maksudmu?" Zazie blushing.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya terlalu lelah! Ayo pulang, aku antar!" tawar connor.

"Baiklah, mungkin benar kalau aku hanya lelah."

===oOo===

Sesampainya di rumah, Zazie segera melepas blazer-nya, menggantungkannya, melonggarkan dasinya, lalu tiduran sambil memejamkan mata dengan lengan menutupi mata. Dia masih penasaran siapa Akemi yang dia temui tadi. Kesannya berbeda dengan yang biasa dia temui. Akemi yang polos dan ceria, dengan Akemi yang kesannya terlalu dewasa. Baginya mereka terlihat seperti satu orang yang sama dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. _"__Apa__Akemi__memiliki__kepribadian__ganda?__" _kata Zazie, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia membuka matanya dan kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Akemi! Akemi sedang menindih dirinya!

"Ju-Junior? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zazie berusaha lepas dari tindihan Akemi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku melakukan hal seperti yang kita lakukan dulu." Kata Akemi dengan nada rendah lalu melepas dasi-nya.

"Lepaskan Junior!" Zazie mulai berusaha mendorong Akemi, tapi entah kenapa Akemi terasa berat sekali.

"Oh, Zazi, kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan kemi-chan lagi?" Kata Akemi (yang kayaknya jadi-jadian itu) sambil mulai membuka kancin kemeja Zazie. Zazie semakin merinding.

"KAU BUKAN AKEMI!" Zazie mendorong, lalu dia terbangun.

"_Mimpi?__"_ Tanya Zazie sambil memegangi kepalanya. _"__Terasa__sangat__nyata.__Apa__yang__sebenarnya__terjadi?__Siapa__Akemi__yang__itu?__Itu__jelas-jelas__bukan__Akemi!__Akemi__bukan__cewek__gak__bener__kayak__gitu!__Lebih__baik__aku__menelfonnya.__" _Zazie pun menelepon Akemi.

"Halo? Junior?" Tanya Zazie.

"Hem? Senpai? Ada apa telfon malem-malem gini? Aku lagi tidur." Kata Akemi.

"Kamu, bener-bener di rumah?" Tanya Zazie.

"Eh? Iya, memang ada apa?" Tanya Akemi lagi.

"Apa kau tadi kembali ke bee hive setelah hujan reda? Apa kamu tadi ke rumahku?" Tanya Zazie bertubu-tubi.

"Gak kok, aku gak ke bee hive sama ke rumahmu." Kata Akemi.

"Oh, ya sudah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi mo senpai." Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir.

"_Siapa__Akemi__yang__itu?__Apa__urusannya__denganku?__Apa__dia__punya__dendam__sama__aku?__Tapi__aku__gak__inget__pernah__nyakitin__cewek.__" _Zazie mulai pusing sendiri dnegan pikirannya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

===oOo===

Esoknya saat pulang kerja…

"Hujan lagi?" Zazie menatap langit yang sedang menurunkan air dari langit yang dianggep berkah bagi petani dan bencana bagi dirinya. Tapi untungnya hari ini Akemi (yang asli) belum pulang, jadi dia gak perlu takut sama Akemi jadi-jadian yang gangguin dia kemaren.

"Yahhh ujan ya? Gimana pulangnya? Udah terobos aja!" kata Akemi yang emang gak pernah mikir sebelum bertindak.

"Jangan! Jangan pulang dulu! Mending nungguin sampe hujan reda!" Kata Zazie yang khawatir kalau Akemi pergi, nanti yang jadi-jadian muncul.

"Ah~ ya sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Akemi. Dan dia pun pergi ke toilet. Lalu Akemi muncul lagi.

"Cepet banget! Kamu pasti bukan Akemi ya?" Zazie yang mulai was-was mulai asal nuduh lalu megang Akemi (buat mastiin badannya dingin gak).

"Gak kok! Aku asli Zazi!" Kata Akemi.

"Oh, ma-maaf…" Kata Zazie yang malu sendiri. _"__Ada__yang__aneh__dari__ucapan__Akemi.__Apa__ya?__"_

"Oh, iya senpai, aku mau ke Lavatory." Kata Akemi.

"Lavatory? Emang ada? Bukannya udah ditutup?" kata Zazie.

"Kalo gak percaya, ayo ikut!" ajak Akemi.

Sesampainya di Lavatory….

"Disini gelap banget!" keluh Zazie.

"Iya, soalnya aku suka gelap." Kata Akemi.

"Hah? Kamu tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Zazie.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku yang tinggal disini." kata Akemi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar berbeda. Lebih rendah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang tinggal disini, aku sengaja membuka Lavatory ini untuk membawamu kesini dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Kata Akemi.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Zazie.

"Oh? Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Aku itu mau bales dendam sama kamu tahu!" Akemi mulai emosi.

"Sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut, aku mau tanya namamu." Kata Zazie.

"Aku? Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Akemi.

"Ya, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak tahu." Kata Zazie.

"Aku, Akemi Mizuno." Jawab Akemi.

"Yah, sudah kuduga kau bukan Junior." Kata Zazie. "Baiklah, jadi, apa maumu padaku? Kau bilang kau mau balas dendam padaku kan? Memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Bertemu saja belum pernah, yah walaupun wajahmu mirip sekali dengan junior."

"Jadi begitu, Kau mencampakkanku dan pergi dengan Akemi yang itu. KAU JAHAT ZAZI!" Akemi mulai berteriak.

"Bisa kau eja namaku?" Tanya Zazie dengan tenangnya.

"Z-A-Z-I" eja Akemi.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Namaku Z-A-Z-I-E." Kata Zazie sambil mengeja namanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin salah! Aku bahkan memiliki fotomu!" Akemi-pun menunjukan foto orang yang dipanggilnya Zazi. Dan memang, orang bernama Zazi itu mirip sekali dengan Zazie. Paling Cuma beda ejaan nama doang. Yang satu pake 'E' yang satu gak.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu dengan si Zazi ini?" Tanya Zazie.

"Baiklah, dulu, aku pacaran dengan Zazi, lalu kami berhubungan dan aku hamil. Tapi dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Karena malu, aku bunuh diri." Cerita Akemi. "Lalu, aku melihatmu yang mirip sekali dengan Zazie. Karena itu aku mengincarmu. Tapi, disisi lain, aku juga melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali denganku. Orang yang kau sebut junior. Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Aku menjadi marah, karena kupikir kau adalah Zazi. Lalu aku mau balas dendam padamu yang kukira Zazi." Cerita Akemi mendetail.

"Yah, menurutku itu salahmu juga sih." Kata Zazie.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku gentayangan gara-gara Zazi!" Akemi mulai emosi.

"Yah, kenapa kau mau melakukan hal yang seharusnya gak kamu lakukan. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal yang resiko-nya gak sanggup kamu tanggung?" kata Zazie.

"Itu karena, dia bilang dia cinta padaku dan dia bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Akemi sambil menundukan kepala.

"Cinta? Aku gak bakal kayak begitu sama orang yang aku cintai. Kalau aku mencintai seseorang, aku gak mau mengusik kesuciannya. Yah, paling Cuma sekadar ciuman doang." Jelas Zazie.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Akemi.

"Kau meremehkanku ya? Tentu aku punya!" kata Zazie.

"Siapa?" Tanya Akemi.

"Ju-juniorku." Kata Zazie sambil blushing.

"Oh, iya, di fic juga ditulis kamu waktu sakit kamu pernah kissu sama dia kan?" kata Akemi yang udah megang hp.

"Urusai! Itu kerjaan si author gaje!" Kata Zazie yang tambah blushing.

"Hahaha, ya, baiklah, aku rasa masalah ini memang salahku. Selama ini aku memendam dendam pada diriku sendiri rupanya. Tolong bisa sampaikan permintaan maafku yang selama ini meras terganggu karena aku? Karena aku merasa lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat dengan tenang disana." Kata Akemi.

"Ya, bisa aku sampaikan. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Kata Zazie.

"Iya, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih kau membuatku merasa lebih baik." Kata Akemi dan mulai menghilang. Sebelum menghilang total, terdengar suara Akemi (Mizuno).

"_Akemi__juniormu__beruntung__dicintai__orang__sepertimu.__"_ Zazie jadi blushing sendiri. Zazie melangkah keluar. Dan didepan pintu, ada Lag dan Connor yang ketahuan nguping.

"Connor? Lag? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Zazie.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Connor dan Lag.

"Senpai tadi ngomong sama siapa sih? Kok bawa-bawa nama aku?" kata Akemi yang tiba-tiba dateng dan secara gak sengaja ikut nguping.

"Ah, anu… itu…" kata Zazie gugup.

"_Ayo__Zazie!__Berjuanglah!__Katakana__apa__yang__ingin__kau__katakan__padanya!__"_ kata Lag dan Connor.

"Itu…." Zazie kelihatan bingung. _"__Ayolah__Zazie,__kau__bisa__mengatakannya!__Tinggal__bilang__ '__Aku__suka__padamu,__maukah__kau__menjadi__pacarku__junior?__' __dan__semua__akan__beres!__"_ jerit Zazie dalam Hati.

"Ada apa sih?" Akemi gak sabar.

"Itu… soal… kau janji mentraktirku kue kan?" Kata Zazie tiba-tiba.

"Oh, iya senpai benar! Ayo! Aku traktir! Lag senpai dan Connor senpai juga yuk! Aku yang traktir!" Kata Akemi sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Lag,Connor, dan Zazie.

"Kau mesti latihan lagi." Kata Lag dan Connor pada Zazie.

"Urusai! Suatu saat pasti akan aku katakan!" kata Zazie.

**Fin**

Zuu: Si setannya kok terkesan dewasa banget ya? Beda banget sama Akemi-nya Zazie.

Zazie: Syukur deh gak bakal ada yang gangguin bee hive lagi!

Akemi: Makan kue yuk! Zuu juga dapet bagian nih! (dateng bawa kotak kue)

Zuu: Ye kue! Akemi baek deh! :9 Review-nya jangan lupa ya!


End file.
